1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a master carrier for magnetic transfer, which magnetically transfers carried information onto a slave medium that is a magnetic recording medium by being brought into intimate contact with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 13, a hard disk 1 has a plural number of servo zones 2 where a servo signal is written in the radius direction, and the position adjustment of a recording head 5 provided in the tip of a positioner 4 rotating around an axis 3 is indicated.
In recent years, the recording density of a hard disk becomes high, and following this, a servo signal becomes minute. For this reason, it is being designed to shorten the writing time by means of magnetic transfer. The principle of this magnetic transfer is applicable to not only hard disks but also floppy disks.
In the magnetic transfer, a transfer magnetic field is applied to a master carrier (patterned master), the master carrier having an transfer pattern corresponding to preformat information such as servo signals and having at least a magnetic layer thereon as a surface layer, in the state that the master carrier is brought into intimate contact with a slave medium that is a magnetic recording medium having a magnetic recording part, thereby transferring and recording a magnetic pattern corresponding to the information carried on the master carrier onto the slave medium.
As shown in FIG. 14, a master carrier 6 has a preformat information writing region 7 where a projection transfer pattern corresponding to the preformat information such as a servo signal is formed as described previously, and a magnetic layer is formed on this transfer pattern (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,016).